


Make it Stop

by Squiggle_The_Cat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_The_Cat/pseuds/Squiggle_The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been having nightmares for months, and though at first nobody worried about them, as time moved on they've been getting worse and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Getting Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if it's poorly written, but I hope you enjoy~!
> 
> Edit: Hey, sorry it's taking so long to update this. With school going on, it's kind of hard to write. I hope to have it done sometime next month!

Your name is John Egbert and you are in trouble. You are running away from something, you can’t remember what. You can sort of remember where you are.. Some kind of forest or something.. And it’s dark. Too dark. And to make it worse, the things chasing you were fast. They were inhumanly fast. You can’t remember where you was going, what you were doing, why you were running. You were scared, trying to find someone, you think. And then hands, bright and shining came out from the darkness, grasping for you. You think that it’s good, that it could possibly help you. You grab onto it, feeling it gather you into its arms. You feel safe, and then you look up, hoping for a certain familiar face, with bright beautiful red eyes looking down at you.

But all you see is a monster, the red eyes suddenly menacing and evil, it’s too-sharp teeth gleaming at you as it grinned down at you. You yelp, struggling to get away from it. It lets you go without much of a fight, then vanishes. Those things chasing you -- you think they’re people -- are right behind you, laughing now. You continue to run, your shoulders slamming into every tree you pass, your feet getting scratched and torn up in bushes that you don’t see until you get caught in them and eventually you can’t run anymore. You let yourself fall to the ground, tears running down your cheeks, and waited for the things to finally reach you.

You waited. And you waited. Until you couldn't take it, wondering when the strike -- whatever it is they would do -- was going to come. You open your eyes only to find that you were bathed in some sort of light. It gave out a nice, warm feeling, filling you up with a sense of hope that replaced that feeling of dread that had filled your chest. As you looked around for the source of the mysterious light, you couldn't help but notice that the people (whatever they are) that were surrounding you seemed to be repelled by the strange light and they slowly began to back away. 

You slowly stand, all of the cuts and bruises you had received from the run here slowly began to fade, they were only a memory it seemed. Sighing softly, you rub your arm, flinching at the vivid memory of the pain that had been there not a minute ago. You look around once more, frowning at the strange light that has healed your wounds, and after a moment of simply observing it shrugged and took a small step out of the circle. 

A big mistake, something grabs onto your leg, digging its claws into your ankle and dragged you to the ground. Crying out, you scramble back into the circle of light, watching in shock as the strange thing seems to disintegrate when it touches the light. Whimpering, you watch the gouge on your leg disappear as the light touches it. You close your eyes, hugging your knees to your chest, and rock back and forth, quivering. 

As you rock yourself, you think you vaguely heard something. A soft, light-hearted chuckle and someone murmuring your name. You wanted to look behind you, but you were to scared it was going to be some big, mean monster standing there, waiting for you to turn around so it could kill you. So you waited for maybe a minute until you heard the sound of rustling grass, and then someone wrapped their arms around you. 

You feel yourself stiffen, an instinctual reaction, and you begin to struggle, but as soon as you hear a familiar voice whispering in your ear you relax. “Shh..John, calm down, it’s just me.” You feel some hair brush against your cheek, and hear another chuckle. Glancing oh-so-slightly to the left, you see honey-blond hair and a soft red eye looking at you. 

Not buying that it was actually Dave at first, you stay silent until he wraps his arms around your waist, giving my cheek a gentle nuzzle, and let himself relax, cradling you to his chest. Now, you were pretty sure Dave was the only one who would do that, especially since he knew that you had been in the dark for an extended amount of time. He knew about you extreme fear of the dark and how you could be perfectly calm one second, buried in his arms, whimpering and shaking the next. So, he tried to be as calm as possible, holding you close to keep you calm and stable. 

Slowly, you begin to relax into his arms, breathing out slowly. He noticed you’re shaking, and he sighs softly, nuzzling my cheek. You close your eyes, still feeling the warmth of the light  
shining onto you. You let yourself feel safe in his arms, relaxed even. You hear him chuckle once again, and heard him murmur something, quiet enough that even you couldn't hear it. 

And then, just like that, the light disappeared. Dave’s arms tighten around you, going from comforting you to a tight grip, as if he were trying to hurt you. His grip tightened and tightened, cutting off your air, and you snap open your eyes, looking up at him. His hair had turned black as midnight, and a dark smoke poured off of him, as if he were melting into it. You try to scream, but you can’t. You can’t breathe or move, the best you can do is to let out a sound that sounded as if someone were strangling a small animal.

He -- it -- growls something in your ear that sounded like, “Goodbye forever you stupid little _rat_.’’ and you hear a crunching sound that was most likely your ribs. You didn't know, you were just sent into blinding pain. You tried to twist and turn, do anything to escape, but soon he, it, broke another rib, and another, each time you went to twist and struggle. Finally, you give up, letting yourself go. You close your eyes, gritting your teeth, throat burning, as you let yourself drift into darkness.


	2. Awake Again

You jumped awake with a start, letting out a cry. Dave--THE Dave-- woke up with a start from where he was asleep next to you. 

“John! Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” He stares at you, wide-eyed, as you shiver, looking around. Then, oh so slowly, he leaned over and gathered me in his arms, running his fingers through my hair as you whimper, shivering. You figure he knew it was a nightmare, or something of the sort. Usually you wake up from a nightmare quietly, but then again, usually they weren't as bad as this one was.

You simply stay buried in his arms, shaking, until you find your voice. “I..I was running.. In the.. Darkness.. Thing cha-chasing me.. You were there..” You feel him tense, you now he doesn't like it when he’s in your nightmares. “..You changed into one of them.. Ribs.. Throat..” That was as close as it came to saying it, you’re still shaking, and your voice wasn't all the way back yet.   
You knew he’s watching you carefully, still stroking your hair. After a second, he let out a soft “Hm.” as he kisses your head. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine.. It doesn't seem that bad..” He smiled softly. “Hell, I bet you've had worse nightmares.” 

And he was right, just like usual. You quiver, nodding slightly. You feel his arms move to snuggle you softly, still trying to relax you.   
“It’s okay, John. It was only a dream, and you’re awake.” He kisses your cheek, and, noticing your blush, smiles. “You know I wouldn't let anything hurt you, at all, whatsoever.” 

Again, he was right. You open your mouth to say something, but all that came out was a cough, and he rubs your back softly. You feel safe, although your nerves still haven’t settled yet. You are still shaking, even if it wasn't as bad as it was. After a minute he looseness his grip on you, but you hug onto his arm, not wanting him to let go. 

“Hey, I’m just going to get you some water. It’s okay, I’ll be right back.” He went to let go again, and you let out a whimper. He smiled, “Want to come with me?” You nod, letting him go. He sighs softly, that small smile of his on his face as he stands and stretches before moving towards the door.

You yawn, shiver, and hop off of his bed. You were wearing his clothes-- his favorite red sweatshirt along with some sweat pants he has -- and although they’re a bit baggy on you, they were comfortable enough. Now only that, but they smelt like him, and every time you feel down, just burying yourself into one of Dave’s shirts makes you feel happy nearly instantly. You walk over to join him by the door, and he ruffles your hair, causing you to make a nearly inaudible squeak, to which he responds with a chuckle as he wraps an arm around your shoulder and leads you down the hall.

You make your way through the living room and into the kitchen, and you wiggle out from under his arm to sit in a nearby chair, yawning again. Even if you’d had a nightmare, it was still pretty early, and you was exhausted. You probably would've dozed off right there and then if Dave wasn't there beside you with impossible speed, glass of water in hand.

“Here, John. Drink this, it’ll help your throat a bit.” He watches you as you look at him, look at the water, and proceed to yawn again. His smile twitches slightly into a frown. “You look.. Really tired.” He sets the water a nearby table and kneeled down next to the chair you’re seated upon, watching you try to keep your eyes open. “It really is strange how you have nightmares almost every night, Egbert. I doubt it’s healthy.”

You had just noticed that he’d put the water down, and you reached over and picked it up. You sip it for a couple seconds, then look up, hearing what he said. “I..I’m just.. Tired.”   
Dave sighed and pats your back, standing up. “Well, maybe we’ll talk about it later, when you’re awake enough to understand what I’m saying.” He watches you sip the water, cough, and sip again. “If your throat keeps hurting like that, I’ll give you some pills. Y’know.. For aching throats?”

You keep sipping, eyelids drooping. His voice seemed to be from across the room, although he was only a couple feet in front of you. You hadn't noticed how tired you actually were until you’d sat down. And you guess your throat was really bothering you. So you cough once more before looking up at him, it’s only now that you realize that you could barely see, your glasses were still up by Dave’s bed where you’d left them. You clear your throat before croaking out, “If you have a cough drop, I think that’ll be fine.” You hear a quiet reply, and by the time you blink he’s already gone.

You smile, shaking your head. You know he’ll be back soon, if anything he’ll be back within a few seconds. You take another sip of your water, your eyes slipping closed as your mind clouds over. You think you hear him talking to you, but you don’t care for the cough drop now. You’re just tired, and it’s been a months since you've had a good night’s sleep. The last thing you hear before you drift back to sleep is Dave’s chuckle, followed by a soft “Love you, Egbert.” as you feel yourself be heaved up into nothingness before you slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
